Mobile communication device capabilities, such as those of cell phones, have advanced immensely in recent years. Applications that provide email and internet access, calendar and scheduling features, music player capabilities, and synchronization to other devices are just a few of the available features on many cell phones. Due to these advancements, cell phone users have begun to rely more heavily on their cell phones for managing and accessing their contacts, schedules, and other information.
One feature commonly provided in a cell phone is an alarm or reminder feature. However, cell phones generally include relatively unsophisticated implementations of an alarm or reminder. Typically, an alarm clock on a cell phone simply allows a user to set one or more alarms for particular times that the user would like an alert, but the alarm clock setting on most cell phones does very little more than that.